


Argus' Secret

by dwinchestersgirl88



Series: 'Life' universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Happy Ending, Hidden Childbirth, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Underage Pregnancy, hidden child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argus Filch has had a difficult life. After years of hardship, he has finally found his happy ending. The only problem is there are secrets he needs to reveal before he can have that happily ever after. Will he still have a chance at love once those secrets are revealed?<br/>This Continues from 'Two Guys, a Cat and Afternoon Tea'</p><p> </p><p>*Warnings/Trigger: Thoughts of Suicide, Rape, Child Abuse, Underage Pregnancy.<br/>If the rating needs to be changed please let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argus' Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own the original character, you'll know who it is (no spoilers)
> 
> I hope I added the appropriate tags. If any need to be changed or added, you are welcome to tell me.

Argus Filch's life was painful and difficult. There were times when he had thought about ending it, but every time he always backed out. His mind would scream 'Arabella' every single time. There was no way he could leave his sister alone in this world with an evil sadistic bastard. 

Arabella to this day has no clue about the sacrifices Argus had to make to save her life. He kept it from her because he wouldn't be able to stand seeing the pity and hurt in her eyes. There are just some things that needed to be kept buried. 

Years later in 1965, Argus met Irma Pince. Irma was the first person Argus felt an attraction to, but he kept it to himself. He knew that once a certain someone found out, the beautiful librarian would lose her life. Keeping his distance was hell. It made him miserable. The day he found out that Irma felt the same attraction was his happiest. But it didn't make a difference, so he had told her as nicely as he could that they couldn't be anything more than friends. It broke his heart to see the pain in her eyes as she turned and walked away. 

His way of thinking had changed the night Harry Potter came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. Now don't get him wrong he came to care for the boy, but all the same he was thankful for his appearance. For once in forty years it gave him a small bit of freedom to pursue his happiness. 

(*v*)

It was all set up. He had decided to Harry's advice with a little bit of changes. Instead of using the Great Hall, Argus picked the secret room that was located in the Library. He asked a couple of house-elves who hated Dumbledore for help. All that was left was to get Irma. 

Taking a deep settling breath, he walked into the Library just ten minutes after curfew. He knew Irma always stayed late to double check everything before retiring for the night. 

He found her locking the gated door of the Restricted Section. Argus waited until the door was locked before announcing his presence. Once the lock was turned the door shimmered in light blue glow, with that he cleared his throat and knocked on the table next to him. She turned and gave him a surprised but happy look. 

"Argus. What are you doing here?" She smiled and stepped forward to place a light kiss on his cheek. 

"I have a surprise for you. Are you done securing the Library?" He smiled back and held out his hand. 

"The Restricted Section was the last thing." She answered and took the proffered hand. "What's the surprise?"

Argus lightly gripped the small soft hand and chuckled. "It wouldn't a surprise if I told you, darling. It isn't far and I hope you like it."

He led her to the secret room which was located around the corner from the Restricted Section. Most people including Dumbledore thinks that it's just an empty hallway. They walked to the end. Before he allowed Irma to ask her question, he took out a key--it was small and silver with Celtic design at the top. He put the key in the small unnoticeable hole and turned until a small click was heard. With a light push the door opened; Argus put the key back into his pocket. 

Irma let out a surprised gasped. The room was lit with several floating candles. In the middle of the room was an intimate table set for two. Argus led Irma to the table and pulled out her seat. Once she was sitting and pushed in, he took his seat. 

"I have to say I am surprised. I love it."

"I'm glad. I want to make you happy."

"I am happy Argus. Whatever made you think I wasn't?"

"I hurt you forty years ago when I turned you down. I wanted to be with you when I first met you. Sadly at the time it wasn't safe for you, so I held you at arms length. It nearly killed me to say that we only had to be friends. Now there is no more holding back. I want to be with you and make you happy like I should have forty years ago."

Irma's brows furrowed in confusion. "Not safe? Argus, what are you talking about?"

"I'm going to answer that. And I want you to know that if you want to leave at anytime I won't hold it against you. All I want is your promise or oath, if you are comfortable giving one, that you won't tell anyone what I tell you."

Irma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she took out her wand and made an oath. Argus held back the urge to smile. He didn't want her to think that he didn't trust her. With an expressionless face he started his story.

"I was born a Squib as you know. I have a sister, Arabella, who was born before I was. Just after my tenth birthday our parents were killed. A lord developed a steel spine and paid someone to kill my parents. My parents were not traditional Purebloods, they kept Arabella and I despite our Squib status. The other Pures didn't like it and tried to get the Ministry to force their hand. It backfired on them when my parents started spilling the other Pures' secrets. That's the reason for their assassination."

"Oh, Argus, that's horrible. Do you know who was responsible?"

He gave her a grim smile. "I do. This may be a shock to you, but the person who killed my parents was Albus Dumbledore."

"The Headmaster! Are you certain?" 

"Yes. He made us witness it. After our parents were killed..." He stopped talking. Not sure if he wanted to tell her something like this. 

"After...? What did he do, Argus? Irma demanded. 

"He forced us into a bedroom. Once we were inside he magically locked and sealed the doors and warded it against our house-elves. Something he smugly told us. After looking at us for several quiet minutes he removed his robe. The shocking thing to a fifteen and ten year old was that this old evil man wore nothing but underwear underneath. Arabella was trembling in fear as she squeezed my hand and moved to stand in front of me. 

"Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand at her. Arabella found herself tied to a chair facing the bed. He smiled at us, then told Arabella to sit there, be quiet, and wait her turn. He also told her that the more noise she made the longer it would be for me. When he turned towards me, he waved his wand again and made my clothes disappear. Another wave and I found myself pinned to the bed with my arms above my head. It was horrible and painful. He told me to keep my eyes open or it would be a lot worse. 

"I closed my eyes once after he gave his demand, it was only because I couldn't stand having his face so close to mine. He had lean forward and I felt his mouth on my neck. I closed my eyes to keep myself from screaming and crying. I wasn't quick enough to open them when he straighten back up. He had this evil smile on his face before he grabbed his wand and used it to make several cuts on my torso. When he was satisfied he put his wand to the side, then reached between us. His other hand was gripping my hair. It felt like hours, long painful hours. 

"After he was done with me, Dumbledore switched us. I was soon facing the bed in the chair looking at my naked sister silently cry as Dumbledore violated her body. Her turn was shorter than mine. It wasn't until several years later when I found out why." He stopped to give Irma time to process what he told her. He steeled himself as he looked at her horrified face.

"This is horrible. You two were just children. I can't believe that someone like Dumbledore would do this. Why did he do that? Why was your time longer than your sister's?"

"He did it because Albus Dumbledore is evil. He wears a mask and hides it behind a fake Light persona. My time was longer because he's gay. Dumbledore was in love with Grindelwald, but the other wizard turn his advances down."

"How did you learn this?" 

"Bathilda Bagshot was a frequent guest at Elphias Doge's house. She loved to talk about Dumbledore's younger years. She was his neighbor at the time."

"Why were you at Doge's house?"

"Arabella was married off to a forty year old muggle a week after our parent's death. Dumbledore had the decency to let us bury them first. He called it a reward. When our distance relatives, family friends and neighbors asked about Dumbledore at the funeral, He told them that he was our guardian. No one questioned him because he had just started making a name for himself. 

"Anyways like I said he married her off. I was forced to live with them. Her husband was as evil as Dumbledore. After all who would accept money to beat and rape his wife everyday. He was also paid extra to leave me alone but torture me in ways that wasn't physical. His idea for that was forcing me to watch him rape my sister. The worse part was the potion he made me take. It forced me to get hard and find release every time. I wanted to kill myself afterwards every single time, but when I tried my mind would scream Arabella's name. I couldn't leave her alone to endure that. 

"That hell last for four years. Arabella's husband was a compulsive gambler. He gambled away almost every pound he had. Thanks to Dumbledore the man had a steady flow. One night which happened to be their fourth 'anniversary', the bastard goes out to celebrate. He happily told us that Dumbledore paid him double as a gift." Argus stopped and evilly smiled. "It was a gift for us as well. It was three hours after he left when the police showed up at the house. They informed us that an argument broke out at a local pub. Arabella's husband was shot and killed for trying to steal from his bookie."

"Where was Dumbledore getting the money? Do you know?"

"The perks of being a magical guardian, legally or not, is that you have control over your ward(s) vaults. He was paying the muggle with our money. Dumbledore left instructions to the Goblins to convert a stipend into pounds and transfer it to his bank account. The money would be transferred at the end of every week." 

He then moved on to tell her what he told Harry about Arabella after the police told them about her husband. The next part was the hard part, harder to tell than what happened after his parents were killed. 

"Now this part is again difficult to tell, but I don't want any secrets between us. Three days after Arabella left Dumbledore showed up."

"Wait. Why didn't you leave with her?"

"I couldn't. When he placed us into that house he put different spells on us. Arabella was allowed to leave, but she was spelled to not say a word about the abuse or the raping, and every time she left a glamour spell would hide the evidence. When she came back inside the spell would cancel out. Me on the other was spelled to stay in the house. If I try to leave I would get electrocuted until someone dragged me back inside. And instead of a second spell Dumbledore gave the muggle that potion I told you about."

"Why weren't you allowed to leave?"

"Dumbledore didn't want to take the chance of a wizard finding me. Although I am a squib, my magical core is easier to feel than Arabella's. He was afraid one of his enemies would read my mind and then use me as his downfall. After all his Light persona is a lover of everyone. If people found out that he was raping and abusing squibs or children then he would be outcast or killed. Dumbledore didn't want that to happen."

"Okay. So your sister left and he showed up."

"When he found that she was gone he turned his rage on me. I was beaten, Cruio'ed, and raped. This lasted for a week. Every time I passed out he would wake me and start over. The worse part is he would heal the wounds and tremors, but leave the pain and start again. He also took pride in telling me that he was using two potions, one that would keep him hard and the other that acted like a twelve hour Pepper-up.

"After a week he was done. He cancelled the spell he put on me, packed everything in the house that belong to me and Arabella, then apparated me to Doge's house. He told Doge to keep me there. Also told him that if I misbehave in anyway then I can be punished as he sees fit. Before he left he also added that Doge was not allowed to use me. At the time I thought 'Merlin there is two of them.' Funny thing, I was more afraid of Dumbledore than Doge. 

"Living there was horrible. Doge made me do everything. At the end of the day I was forced to strip, kneel in front of him, watch him bring himself off and shoot it all over me. Then when he was done I had to bathe in front of him and forced to touch myself while he masturbated again. This was every night, well except for when Dumbledore paid a visit and stayed. When Dumbledore left, Doge would have a smug smile and tell me that he saw everything and couldn't wait until Dumbledore was tired of me."

Irma let out a horrified gasp. "Doge didn't get a chance, did he?"

"No. A year after Arabella left and I was forced to live there, Dumbledore found what Doge had been doing. He was frightening that day. He told Doge to keep his dick in he pants at all times. He also told him that if he ever looked in on us again he would blind him. Before leaving Dumbledore bonded me to him. It wasn't a marriage bond, but a consort bond. I was constantly sick because of Dumbledore's absence. The only good thing that came from it was it prevented Doge from getting close if he thinking or feeling anything sexual towards me."

"How long did you live there?" 

"I lived with Doge until my twenty-first birthday. The day after Dumbledore came and brought me to Hogwarts. In the eyes of the governors and Dippet, I was the caretaker. The truth is I was brought here to spy on the staff and students. I haven't had to report to him since after James and Lily Potter's third year. I still can't figure out why he suddenly changed his mind."

"What happened to your sister?"

"After she ran, she met a wizard. He married her and hid her from Dumbledore. Her second husband was killed by Voldemort just a year after I started at Hogwarts. He was an Auror. The spell lifted and Dumbledore went after her. Two days later, he comes to me with a smug smile. Told me that he found my sister. He informed me that she was now working for Doge and she owed him years for running away. Arabella sent me an owl with Bagshot's help. Arabella told me that Doge dismissed the house-elves he employed after I left. Dumbledore told Doge that she had to work off her debt, doing everything from cleaning Doge's house to warming his bed at night. I wanted to kill both of them."

"Where is Arabella now?"

"She found her saving grace. Harry Potter and his aunt. She's happy now and has a family to love. Dumbledore sent her to spy on Harry's relatives but his aunt forced Arabella to make a vow. My sister did that without hesitation. It was her own form of payback"

"I'm glad she found some happiness, after the hell Dumbledore put her through. And what about you are you happy?"

Argus smiled. There wasn't enough words to tell her just how happy he was. There was just a little bit more he needed to tell her. If she accepts what he reveals he has one more piece of business. The real reason for the romantic dinner.

"I am. Extremely. Though there is a little bit more I need to reveal. Again I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again afterwards."

"Just tell me what it is. I'm not going anywhere." She promise. 

He nodded and continued on. "Even though I was put through hell. There is one good thing I got from it. Do you remember what I told you he did after Arabella ran?"

Irma nodded.

"Well I was close to fifteen at the time. A month after I got a shocking surprise. I found out that I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. Then the day after Bathilda Bagshot came over when Doge had left for a meeting. We talked for hours, then before leaving she told me she would help. She put a powerful glamour on me and supplied me with the necessary potions. Dumbledore and Doge never suspected anything. When my baby was born Bathilda used an undetectable charm to make a nursery for the baby. Only I was allowed inside. Neither man would be able to hear the cries. After giving birth Bathilda used a spell on me to permanently be unable to carry another child."

"You have a child!" Irma's eyes were wide.

"Yes. A daughter. I named her Guinevere. She was born just two months after my fifteenth birthday. She forty-six now."

"You secretly raised a child."

"I did. When Dumbledore brought me here, Bathilda had a trusted house-elf bring Gwen and put protection spells on my room and office. When Gwen turned eleven, Bathilda was able to get her registered to attend Hogwarts." Argus smirked, "she was sorted into Slytherin under the name Guinevere Wellbeloved, the only living niece of Dorcas Wellbeloved."

"The founder of the Society for Distressed Witches?"

"The very same. Anyways Guinevere graduated Hogwarts and got her Masters in Transfigurations and Charms. During her NEWT exams she was able to accomplish the animagus transformation."

"You look proud of that. What's her animal?"

Argus smiled. "A cat."

He watched Irma's brows furrowed and after several minutes her eyes went wide. He held back his laugh.

"Are you saying that Guinevere is Mrs. Norris?"

"Yes I am. She found out about how she was conceived and the life I lived before I had her. She decided to stay in her cat form as my protector. And a protector of the children in the castle."

"How did she find out?"

"While in her cat form she overheard Dumbledore talking to Doge. Dumbledore was telling Doge that it had been awhile since I was in his bed. Doge told Dumbledore that he was surprised that I haven't gotten pregnant in all the years that Dumbledore has been fucking me. Dumbledore made a comment about it being a shame and a blessing. It just meant that he can continue fucking me with consequences. Gwen left after that, found me, told me and then demanded that I tell her the truth. I told her everything I told you. I had to stop her from going after Dumbledore. She waiting for the day that she can tell him before she kills him. And I'm not going to stop her."

"I understand that. So when can I meet her?" Irma smiled.

Argus gave her a surprise look. "You want to meet my daughter?"

"Yes. After all I am dating her father. Or is it mother?" She smiled.

Argus glared. "I prefer bearer, but Gwen calls me dad. Unless she mad at me then she'll call me mum. How about I bring her tomorrow night."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Argus smiled, then took a deep breath. "There is just one more thing."

"What is it?" Irma gave him a curious look.

Argus got up and walked over to Irma's side. He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a simple silver ring with small diamond. Guinevere made it for him. He reached out and softly took Irma's hand in his and looked at her. 

"I loved you the moment I first met you. I was a coward to let someone like Dumbledore stand in my way of happiness, but no more. I want to be happy and to make you happy like I should have all those years ago. Irma Adelaide Pince will you marry me?"

He saw the tears in her eyes. Then she gave him a wide smile. "Yes. Many times yes." 

He put the ring on her finger and stood up taking her with him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Neither broke apart until they needed to breathe. 

Irma's brows furrowed. "What about your bond with Dumbledore?"

Argus smiled. "Guinevere asked the goblins to break the bond. They did it when she told them that it was forced."

"Oh thank Merlin." She laughed. 

Argus silently thanked whoever was listening for giving him this woman, his daughter and helping Harry survive Voldemort's attack. Now he and sister can finally have happy lives despite the threat Dumbledore poses. Argus wasn't worried. When the right time comes the Wizarding World will be a better place without a man like Dumbledore.

For now he was going to live and be happy. 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I found Dorcas Wellbeloved on the HP Lexicon. She also belongs to JK Rowlings.


End file.
